<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lost Chances by paynesgrey</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29945136">Lost Chances</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/paynesgrey/pseuds/paynesgrey'>paynesgrey</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Blood Bites: True Blood Drabbles [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>True Blood (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2009-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2009-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:02:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29945136</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/paynesgrey/pseuds/paynesgrey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam loses his chance.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bill Compton/Sookie Stackhouse, Sam Merlotte/Sookie Stackhouse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Blood Bites: True Blood Drabbles [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2202396</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lost Chances</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for <a href="http://trueblood100.livejournal.com/profile"></a><a href="http://trueblood100.livejournal.com/">trueblood100</a>'s "Because" theme.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sam didn’t want anything to change.</p><p>He’d finally found his place in this world. He was comfortable, which meant a lot to him. It’d been so long since he could call anywhere home, and Bon Temps was his. He could steal away into the night and run under a full moon, becoming his true self.</p><p>Then, Sookie appeared before him, looking for a job. Of course he couldn’t refuse, nor could he overlook his own growing feelings. Everything seemed perfect because she was different like him.</p><p>Yet he lost her anyway.</p><p>If only he’d acted before she’d met Bill Compton.<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>